


Requiem

by CRYptidSpaceKid



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Brief Mentions of Parents - Freeform, Crying, Depression, Feels, Get hit in the feels, Issues, Kinda feelsy, Suicide, Zoe actually feels bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 10:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRYptidSpaceKid/pseuds/CRYptidSpaceKid
Summary: Zoe thinks about her brother, and how she misses him.





	Requiem

"I will sing no requiem," Zoe sang, her voice died out as tears rolled down her face. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed her brother. Not after he started drugs and developed depression and anger issues and all, but when they were kids. He was kind and always willing to help just about anybody. He was a protective brother and would waste all of his allowance money to buy candy to help cheer Zoe up. She smiled at the memory.  
Now, her brother's corpse was six feet under, and there was nothing she could do. He was gone, and she couldn't just sing a magical song and bring him back. Overdosing was his choice. Zoe didn't quite agree with suicide because it was such a horrible thing, but she could see why Connor did it. He was miserable here, and he couldn't ask for help. No, it's not only that he couldn't ask for help, he didn't know how to ask for help.  
Zoe sat on her bed, the tears starting up again. If they hadn't neglected Connor, maybe he could have been fine, standing here with Zoe now. If her father had given a damn about him and not assumed that he was just high, and if she hadn't agreed. If her mother had pointed out when something seemed to be bothering Connor, and if she hadn't just brushed it off as Connor being a moody teen. If she hadn't assumed that Connor hated her out of the blue and she had said something, maybe Connor would still be here. But she was cowardly, and her brother paid the price. The price of his life. The price that had no receipt. The price that had no undo. Connor had done the unthinkable, and she had ignored all the warning signs.  
At the end of the night, when the dark covered her walls and when she was resting in her bed, mourning in her dreams, a small piece of paper slipped onto her desk. A signed piece of paper that she wouldn't believe when she read it.

"I still love you, even after you never stepped up for me. You were always my role model, even though I ended up fucked up. One day, I hoped to get help and be a normal family. I just couldn't do it. I'm so sorry Zoe.  
~Connor"

And though she would deny it, that piece of paper would hold a special place in Zoe's heart for years to come. All because it was Connor's last note to her that he had hidden in her room. Even though Zoe couldn't bring him back, this note was enough for her.


End file.
